VOX Box: Adrian Veidt 1
Characters * Dan Dreiberg * Perry White * Adrian Veidt Location * New York City, NY * October 6th 1987, 1254 Local Time VOX Archive * Dan Dreiberg: opens, footsteps, door closes Adrian, I- * Adrian Veidt: Dan, have a seat. I'll be with you in a moment. * Dan Dreiberg: I'm sorry, the secretary told me- chuckle I didn't realize you were- I can come back. * Adrian Veidt: Don't be ridiculous, Dan. chuckle Have a seat. We're just about done, aren't we, Perry? * Perry White: Yes, just a few more questions should do it. * Adrian Veidt: Ah, excellent. footsteps Fire away. * Perry White: Adrian, shuffle how do you feel about the media's labeling of you as the "World's Smartest Man"? * Adrian Veidt: chuckle I think it's better to be the world's most modest man. * Perry White: I'm curious whether the world's smartest man thinks we're headed for our next World War. * Adrian Veidt: Predicting stock prices isn't the same as predicting world events. I hope there isn't a war, or even a skirmish for that matter. Because Veidt Enterprises has some exciting plans, plans that will greatly benefit our modern society. * Perry White: Adrian, to date, you're one of the few so-called "Watchmen" ever to reveal their true identity to the world, another famous example being Hollis Mason. You've certainly profited greatly from it; turning your superhero alter ego, Ozymandias, into a billion-dollar industry: toys, lunchboxes, genetic engineering. I understand there's a movie in the works. * Adrian Veidt: I'm not hearing a question, Perry... * Perry White: I'm sorry. Do you think-? * Adrian Veidt: My fellow Crimebusters resent me for prostituting their struggle? chuckle It's a fair question. Yes, it's crossed my mind. Some of my old colleagues might see it that way just as you're clearly aware that biased print sells better than actual journalism. 2 instances The merchandising arm of Veidt Industries is funding our work with Dr. Manhattan. We recently expanded our research facility in Antarctica in the hope of further expansion of cheap, renewable sources of energy that we might eliminate the world's reliance on fossil fuels. sigh Now, it doesn't take a political scientist to see that our Cold War with the Russians isn't ideological. It's based upon fear. Fear of not having enough. But if we make resources infinite... ah... we make war obsolete. I would hope the other Watchmen understand that... wherever they may be. * Perry White: Thanks for your time... shuffling, clatter and for doing this on such short notice. chuckle The Planet would not be happy with me if I flew out here and returned with little more than an obituary. * Adrian Veidt: Anything for an old friend, Perry. Oh, if you do not mind me asking, when will you be leaving? * Perry White: I don't know exactly. clatter I was thinking of poking my nose into the murder of this government agent. * Adrian Veidt: The one you were meant to be interviewing this afternoon? * Perry White: Yeah, I've got to run it by my editor first. * Adrian Veidt: Well, I hope you don't stay too long, Perry. With the Doomsday Clock being as it is, we should spend more time with friends and family. Say "Hi" to Alice for me... * Perry White: Thanks, Adrian. I'll do that. door opens, footsteps, door closes * Dan Dreiberg: footsteps You look great, Adrian. * Adrian Veidt: Dan. embracing It's been too long. pause So Rorschach thinks someone's hunting the Watchmen, huh? * Dan Dreiberg: Wait, you know-? * Adrian Veidt: Rorschach. He paid me a visit too... * Dan Dreiberg: He did? Must've been tough to get past your security, even for him. I thought your secretary was going to take me out. * Adrian Veidt: chuckle Sara can be tough. Which is probably why he visited me at my penthouse in the middle of the night. * Dan Dreiberg: Ah... Must have immediately after he left my place then. * Adrian Veidt: Is that why you came to see me? Worried about this mask killer theory of Rorschach's? * Dan Dreiberg: You think it's possible? * Adrian Veidt: Statistically, one murder doesn't equal a trend. Rorschach's a sociopath, Dan... and so was the Comedian. No better than the Nazis, really. You know that better than anyone. You were with him during the riots. * Dan Dreiberg: I'm not here because I miss him. Not many knew the Comedian's identity, but much more than know mine. Not sure I'm a likely target, but you? The whole world knows yours. That's why I'm warning you first. * Adrian Veidt: Thank you, Dan... but I revealed my identity to the public a decade ago, as soon as the Keene Act was passed. If an old enemy wanted me dead it would have been done already. Besides... clatter, click, click, distant television volume increasing I fear there's something much more real to worry about than this mask killer. * Dan Dreiberg: If the Russians do launch their nukes, can Jon really stop them? * Adrian Veidt: The Soviets have as many as fifty-two thousand warheads, by some estimates. Even if Jon stops 99 percent of them the 1 percent that get through could still kill every living thing on Earth. Even Dr. Manhattan can't be everywhere at once. * Dan Dreiberg: That's an unsettling thought... You think, maybe we should- pause You know? * Adrian Veidt: What? * Dan Dreiberg: Get the band back together? Maybe see if we can't do something about this world crisis and maybe this mask killer? * Adrian Veidt: chuckle Dan, those were fun days, but us playing dress-up and using our fists to solve problems was small scale. Nothing we ever did back then amounted to any sort of lasting effect. No, Dan. I'm afraid this problem requires we think bigger... Trivia and Notes * Debut of Dan Dreiberg and Adrian Veidt. * Story continues in VOX Box: Dan Dreiberg 1. * VOX Box was inspired by dialog from the Watchmen movie. * Another appearance of the number 52. Links and References * VOX Box: Adrian Veidt (1/2) Category:VOX Box Category:Dan Dreiberg/Appearances Category:Perry White/Appearances Category:Adrian Veidt/Appearances Category:Crimebusters/Appearances